villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victoria Argent
Victoria Argent is a recurring character and one of the antagonists on MTV's Teen Wolf. She is the leader of the Hunters, the late wife of Chris Argent, sister in law of Kate Argent, daughter in law of Gerard Argent and the mother of Allison Argent. She is portrayed by Eaddy Mays. Biography The Argent family men are Werewolf Hunters and the women are Leaders, as such, Victoria Argent was the Leader of the Hunters in the town of Beacon Hills, California but Gerard is the defacto leader. Before moving to Beacon Hills, Victoria was a buyer at a boutique in San Francisco as well as a teacher at an all-boys school. While residing in Beacon Hills, she was a housewife and mother and an occasional substitute teacher at her daughter's high school. When Victoria learned that her daughter was dating Scott McCall, a young man suspected of being a werewolf, Victoria initially seemed to tolerate the relationship, inviting the boy to dinner at her home and wanting only her daughter's happiness and safety. However, when homicides began occurring in Beacon Hills, Victoria feared the relationship would jeopardize her Allison's safety; the Argents forbade their daughter to continue to date Scott. Later, Victoria discovered that the two were secretly dating; lying about the relationship; and having sexual intercourse. It was this revelation that pushed Victoria over the edge of reason. Her motivation was pure to protect her family; but her actions were extreme, quietly controlled rage flickering behind her eyes. She decided to kill the teen werewolf herself, making it look like an accident and using what she believed to be a more humane way than what the other Hunters would do. She reasoned that this would be easiest circumstance for Allison to accept. However, while in the process of killing Scott, Derek Hale, the Alpha Werewolf, heard Scott's howl of pain and came to rescue the young man. A fight ensued between Derek and Victoria, during which she stabbed him and he bit her savagely on the shoulder. This bite began to transform her into a werewolf and finally humanized the steely Victoria. In the end, rather than transform into a werewolf whom she knew her husband would be honor bound by the Hunters Code to kill, together Victoria and Chris plunged a large kitchen knife into her chest just as the full moon caused her turn. The devastating news of her mother's death caused Allison to embrace the role of Hunter and seek revenge on all Werewolves in Beacon Hills. Gallery Victoria Argent's Evil Stare.jpg|Victoria Argent's Evil Stare Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Horror Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villain Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Poisoner Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Enforcer Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Hunters